Sonika's Story
by Lilygirlrocks
Summary: When the British government took in an autobot femmeling, they had no idea how attached they would grow to her, or that more would land in America. However, after the autobots find her and take her back with them, this femme will find her way into the 'bot's sparks and make a new life for herself. (Yes, I'm rubbish at summaries. Doesn't mean that the story's rubbish though)


Hey guys! This is a story idea I had a while ago, but I was writing the first and second chapters of Femmes femmes everywhere so I didn't have a chance to start it. However I have paused that story for the moment to start this one. So, hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Transformers is not mine, no matter how much I wish it was. (Then I could tell Bay to fix everything in the films! Heh heh heh!) Anyway I only own my OC's, Sonika, Steelshot and Darkblaze.

Legend:

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

**Dreams/Flashbacks**

**_Lyrics (i.e Bumblebee's radio)_**

**:Com-link:**

(Change of POV)

* * *

Chapter One

(Sonika's POV)

She clicked and whirred nervously as the dark escape pod she was in fell aimlessly through space. She'd been offline for . . . Primus! That was a loooooong time. She peered into the darkness of space, and then she felt the pod shift slightly. Then it began to fall in earnest, plunging through the atmosphere at incredible speed. The pod was shaking and rattling, throwing the unsecured sparkling around mercilessly, her thin armour denting slightly. Then there was a massive jolt as she hit the ground, and she was thrown upwards. Her little helm hit the ceiling. Hard. She felt woozy and sore, but she soon became aware of a mass shift in her processor, her memory caches, there was barely anything in them! Wh-where did her memories go? How did she get into this pod? Wha- Oh Primus. She couldn't remember her own name. Come on, think! I'm pretty sure it began with S. Sound, star, sonic . . . Ooh! That last one sounded right! Okay now, Sonic blast? Burst? Boom? Soni- Soni- Soni-KA! Sonika! YES! I DID IT!

Suddenly she became aware of life forms outside the pod, moving closer until she could hear voices. She listened intently, but the language was weird. She searched forsystems, wireless, anything and stumbled upon a global network called . . . in-terr-net? Okay, weird name. Throwing aside her doubts she greedily downloaded all she could of the language. A hissing sound issued from the door and it gradually opened, revealing strange fleshy organics on two legs. They were exclaiming aloud and jabbering away at each other.

"What is that?!"

"Are you blind?! It's a robot, an alien robot!"

"What do we do with it?"

"Destroy it or bring it back to base?"

"It could be dangerous . . ."

"Look at it for God's sake, it looks identical to a flipping baby! Albeit an alien robot baby"

Finally a new voice yelled out, "Jeremy! You get back here right now young man! We don't know if its safe or not!"

Then one of the hyoo-mans (She'd discovered the name of the species on the in-terr-net while they'd been arguing) poked it's head inside the escape pod. Was it male? It looked male. She scanned him and he shivered. Yup, he was male. And around her mental age too. "He-hey there" he said, suddenly nervous in the face of the alien. "Hey there ya self" she responded after searching for an appropriate greeting in the downloaded info, _I really need to let that fully integrate with my systems_ she mused.

The hyoo-man male jumped, then his optics- no eyes opened wide in surprise. "You can speak english!" he exclaimed. "Ye-yes" she whispered nervously, "Ah'm scared". The boy looked befuddled- _Ooh nice word gotta remember that one-_ and he asked, "Why? My daddy's there and he's nice" Sonika whimpered and pulled her legs up to her chest, "N-no, they're gonna hurt meh, ah can tell!" He immediately held his hands up calmingly, and tried to sooth her "Shh, shhh, no they won't, it's alright" She stopped whimpering, but remained in the position, "Ah heard them. They're gonna hurt meh, offline meh"

The hyoo-man looked puzzled, "Off-lined? Like a computer?". She frowned as she quickly searched for the english equivalent "Dead" she whispered quietly, as though even saying it was bad. "No they won't! I won't let them!" declared the boy. He flashed her a grin, "My name's Jeremy by the way" Sonika grinned back and said "Yeah, ah heard yah dad yellin' after ya" The eight year old ducked his head sheepishly, "Yeah that happens a lot.'Specially since mummy died and dad has to look after me by himself" he suddenly looked quiet, withdrawn.

Her spark almost melted at the sight and she felt it necessary to comfort the boy. She leaned over and patted his arm reassuringly. "Hey, there it's alright. I can't remember anything about mah family since ah bumped mah head hard" Jeremy looked up and a smile lit up his face as an idea dawned upon him, "You can join my family!" Sonika stared at him in surprise and heartfelt thanks at the offer. She smiled "That sounds real good Jeremy"

With that they joined hands and ran out towards the older men. Some of them shouted in disbelief at the young boy and the alien girl being friends. There was even more of a kerfuffle about the surprise adoption, but Jeremy's dad Kyle had taken Sonika under his wing as soon as he heard her story. It was later decided that Sonika and her new family would be staying at a military base permanently, and due to the British government liking the idea of having an alien robot in their military, the idea was approved. Sonika had a home at the base, neither her nor Jeremy feeling odd about it, or having other children round about. It was after all deep in the Scottish highlands, away from prying eyes. Thats where they stayed, for many a year. However, when the news about the alien robots in America reached Scotland, all on base were ordered to keep the supposedly sensitive information from Sonika and the then grown up Jeremy. However, the truth always comes out eventually, but sometimes not in the way you think.


End file.
